Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the technology field for the liquid crystal display, and more particular to a GOA circuit and a liquid crystal display.
Related Art
Among displays with small size and high resolution, it is known to the public that LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon) technology has been widely adopted due to the high mobility and stability. However, the low yield rate for LTPS displays has greatly perplexed the panel manufactures. In this respect, the array test is a necessary and prompt approach to monitor each manufacturing process.
With the development of LTPS semi-conductor thin film transistors, due to the ultra-high carrier mobility of the LTPS semi-conductor thin film transistors, corresponding peripheral integrated circuits for panels have become the focus of everyone's attention. And a lot of people are devoted into the related technology research for System on Panel (SOP), and it gradually becomes a reality.
Although the LTPS semi-conductor thin film transistors have higher carrier mobility, the threshold voltage is lower (unusually around 0 volt), and the swing of the threshold region is small. In the off state of the GOA circuit, many elements operate close to Vth or higher to Vth. This increases the difficulty on the design of the LTPS GOA circuit. Many scanning-driving circuits applied for amorphous silicon semiconductors may not be applied easily to LTPS TFT-LCD. Some functional problems exist. This would directly result in malfunction on the IGZO GOA circuit. Therefore, the affection caused by such elements on the GOA circuit need to be considered when designing the circuit.